


Talk to Me

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [226]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lies, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Knowing it was for the best didn't change the way she felt.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words of your first fandom

"So, chica." Maria raised her eyebrows.

Liz shot her a quick glance but turned away without answering. She hadn't really adjusted to the changes in her relationships, and knowing it was for the best didn't change the way she felt.

"You're moping again," Maria pointed out mercilessly. "I thought you just did it with Kyle. Shouldn't you be happy?"

She shouldn't. Maria knew that. Liz knew this prodding was really her friend asking her what happened with Max? Why did you turn to Kyle? Talk to me. I'm your friend.

Liz smiled apologetically. "I don't really want to talk."

"Right."


End file.
